


The Doctor's Lines

by anonniemoose



Series: Tumblr OneShots [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cheesiness, Episode: 2007 Xmas Voyage of the Damned, Episode: 2013 Xmas The Time of the Doctor, Episode: s01e09 The Empty Child, Episode: s01e10 The Doctor Dances, Episode: s04e08 Silence in the Library, Episode: s04e09 Forest of the Dead, Episode: s05e06 The Vampires of Venice, Episode: s05e10 Vincent and the Doctor, Episode: s07e06 The Snowmen, Episode: s10e03 Thin Ice, Episode: s10e05 Oxygen, Episode: s10e06 Extremis, Episode: s10e07 The Pyramid at the End of the World, Episode: s10e08 The Lie of the Land, Episode: s10e09 Empress of Mars, F/M, Flirting, Love, Married!Reader, Oneshot, Pick-Up Lines, Pre Season 10, Series, by the doctor, gender neutral!reader, mention of depression, original episodes, the doctor and reader are married because love, the doctor probably has a book about how to woo and annoy your wife at the same time, timelady/lord/person!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonniemoose/pseuds/anonniemoose
Summary: The Doctor has a strong history of bad pick-up lines, each one equally cringe-worthy and cheesy. But, you loved him for it all the same.A small selection of the Doctor's pick-up lines through the generations, based off of a fic by inthisformiambadwolf on Tumblr called To Have and To Hold.





	The Doctor's Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Nothing but fluff and cringe-filled pickup lines. There is a minor mention of depression in one of them.
> 
> Notes: I know I’ve been a way for a while and I’m sorry, uni and stuff. But thanks to the amazing inthisformiambadwolf on Tumblr and their amazing Ten/Reader story called To Have and To Hold, and their other stories too (check them out guys like seriously, they are all perf), plus the current marathon I’ve been having has led to this. I’m hoping this will lead to either a series or be a trial run of a Doctor/OC fic I’ve been thinking of. We will see what happens. Also, I don’t have access to any Classic Who…so it’s all from 9 to 12. You also be married (aww.) Also, sorry its jumpy I’m working on a fic idea so its kinda put into this as well so practice run? Also some of them (like the Snowmen episode) I chopped a massive bit out because I was going off of memory and didn’t have the time/energy to fix it, but if this does become a series and I do use these scenes again, then I’ll just rewrite as I can. Also, sorry about the shit title, I kept changing it. Still not happy with it, might change it later.

You had been married the Doctor through nine regenerations and ten faces, so you’d think you’d know him like the back of your hand by now. But every now and again, he’d pull something new out to keep you on your feet. And with his tenth face, his stupid, big-eared, leather-jacket-wearing face, his love of puns also formed its way into the form of extremely cheesy pick-up lines.

The first instance of this was just before you met the lovely Rose for the first time. When travelling by 1837 to view Queen Victoria’s coronation ended up with the two of you on the run from a small group of rogue fish-like aliens. His hand in yours, pulling you along somewhere were the two of you could recalculate your position.

“Doctor, over here!” You call out, pulling him towards an empty shop at the end of the street. Closing the door behind you, you simultaneously release a sigh of relief. You take a few steps back as his hand leaves yours as the Doctor goes to investigate the shop. “Alright, what now? Clearly, they are scared and trapped here. Not an invasion, we just need to figure out how to communicate with the-”

“Hey love?” You spin around to see your husband sending you a cheeky grin. “You had me at cello.” He declares proudly, holding the neck of the said instrument. You try to hold back your smile.

“Not the time, dear.” You state softly as he puts the cello away. He pouts.

“I thought it was clever.” He looks over at you and you try not to laugh at the fully-grown man sending you puppy-dog eyes.

“It was very clever love, I’m very proud.” He perked up, grabbed your hand and started to plan what to do next.

~

After that, it was like the Doctor made it his personal mission to find the cheesiest and worst pick-up lines to use on you. His next body was more flirty, and loved to think he was smooth.

The two of you raced down the corridor, trying your best to avoid DALEK fire. The two of you wait in the corner, waiting for a clear path out. “You alright, Doctor?” You quietly ask as you keep a look out.

“Fine, fine.” He mutters. “Ready?” You hum in agreement. “Before we go, here, hold this.” He holds out an empty hand. You turn to look at him, his hand, then back up to his grinning face as he wiggles his eyebrows at you.

“You think you are so smooth.” You grab his hand anyway as he begins to pull you away.

“I think you’ll find that I  _am_  so smooth.” His face turns from saucy to pouty again. You quickly kiss his cheek before the two of you take off running once again.

“You are so lucky that I love you.”

~

During one of your more quieter days was when the bow-tie wearing Doctor retook up his hobby of bad pick-up lines. After attempting to fix the Doctor’s fiddling with the TARDIS, you were taking her on a test flight when you felt two arms wrap around your waist. He kisses the side of his head as he watches over what you were doing.

“I bet 20 credits that you’ll turn me down.” He whispers into your ear.

Without hesitating, you place 20 credits into his hand and work your way out of his grip, moving to check another part of the panel, fighting a smirk. When you look up, you snort at the look of disbelief still plastered on the Doctor’s face.

“You alright, dear?” You can see what just happened computing in his brain as you grin. Feeling slightly bad (not really) you saunter over and pull him down for a kiss by his suspenders, trying to wipe the look off of his face. “I love you Doctor.”

“I love you too.”

~

The big eared Doctor wasn’t impressed with you. After you had saved Captain Jack Harkness from certain death, the two of you got into a massive argument. You were still fuming over the stupidity of the fight and were too hot headed to apologise, demand an apology or try and talk out the situation. Knowing this Doctor the way you do meant you seriously doubted that you were going to get an apology, even though it was equally both your faults.

You turn onto your side and pull your blankets up to your chin as you curl up on yourself. You just wanted to sleep and tomorrow forget that today ever happened.

You hear someone shuffling along the corridor outside your door, causing you to retreat into your warm hideaway just as they gently knock on your door. Once. Twice. You hear a sigh before something is slipped underneath your door.

You try to ignore it, but curiosity eats away at you until your feet lead you to the door almost automatically. The fancy, thick paper has clearly the Doctor’s messy handwriting scrawled in the middle. You hesitate before seeing what he has to say.

_‘If I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I’d have a galaxy in my hand.’_

You wanted to stay mad as you bit your lip, he was a jerk after all. But as the blood rushes to your face, you release that in this generation, this was the apology you wanted. Or as good as you could get anyway.

You open the door to see his semi-sheepish face looking back at you. “Ready to go?” You look back down at the paper before nodding, leaving your room with your arm through his.

“You are a massive sap, you know that right?”

~

You rolled your eyes at the Doctor as he rushes around the TARDIS, trying to back her up to get the side of the  _Titanic_  out of her. “Why did you have her shields down anyway?”

“I was rebuilding her!”

“Doctor, the last time you were rebuilding her, you froze her Chameleon circuits!” When you don’t get a response you huff and move to move the TARDIS for him before putting up the shields once more. “Doctor, its like you are a white dwarf. Extremely hot, but not very bright.” You mutter to yourself. His saucy look returns as he wiggles his eyebrows at you.

“You think I’m sexy?” You raise an eyebrow.

“And overconfident.” You add sarcastically. “Go get changed, I want to go dancing on the  _Titanic.”_

~

Today was just one of those days. The Doctor had just gotten his sight back, which was a relief, but he was already getting into trouble. After the situation was resolved with the Ice Warriors on Mars, you were helping the Doctor, Bill and Godsacre finish the message to be seen in the future when the Doctor looked over to you, excitement clearly plastered over his face.  _‘Oh no,’_  you thought as he walks over,  _‘he’s got a bad one coming.’_

“Do you live on Mars?” He asks as soon as he is close to you. “Cause you are out of this world! Ha!”

“Proud of that one?” You ask dryly.

“Extremely.”

“Good, glad one of us is.”

~

You look out for Donna as she searches for her perfect man now that everyone has been evacuated from the library’s computer. It had been a long day, not quite defeating the Vashta Nerada (you did need to be gone within the next twenty hours, but you weren’t going to be eaten so you were kinda in a stand still at the moment), losing River and briefly losing Donna drained all of your energy as you morn the loss of yet another innocent person in your life.

The Doctor could tell that you just wanted to sleep and forget today had happened, your body language was enough to alert him that you probably weren’t going to be wanting any amazing adventures any time soon. Still, he wanted to make you feel better as he came to stand next to you.

“There was nothing we could have done.” He offers. You hum. He’s right, River had knocked you out and chained you to the wall, you probably would still be there if Lux hadn’t walked past twenty minutes later. “We got her saved into the computer, we might be able to get her out one day.” You simply look at him.

“Doctor, I love you, but we both know she is stuck there for the rest of the CAL’s life.” He nods. “But she is alive.” Silence rings between the two of you before he grasps your hand.

“I have a library card, do you mind if I check you out?” He smirks for a second before looking down at you worried. “Sorry, I’ve been meaning to say that all day and I-” You cut him off, laughing lightly.

“They just keep getting worse.” You chuckle before laughing harder. The Doctor smiles. You were going to be okay.

“I was thinking somewhere relaxing for our next trip, less running and so on. Do you think Donna would like a spa day?” The Doctor offers as you look at the disappointed Super Temp returning to where you were standing.

“I think so. Have any spa in mind?”

“Thought maybe Midnight, the diamond planet?” You nod.

“Sounds like a plan.”

~

Clara, the Doctor and you landed in the middle of the snowy forest, you instantly start shivering. The Doctor starts rubbing Clara’s arms to warm her as she complains and he explains the heat loss filter would kick in soon.

“I wish we had actual clothes.” You offer as Clara walks off and he turns to give the same treatment to you.

“Do you know what this shirt is made of?” The Doctor offers, trying to hide his excited smile. You sigh, another one was coming up.

“Technically, you aren’t wearing a shirt.” You try to defuse the inevitable cringe-worthy, cheesy line that was going to come next. He pouts, ignoring Clara as she walks closer towards the hand in the snow. “Fine, what’s it made of?”

“Boyfriend material.” He declares proudly.

“We are married, you complete and utter dunce.” You state fondly as you give him a quick kiss.

“You look cold. Want to use me as a blanket?” He offers as you take a step back.

“Seriously, why are you like this?”

“Clara step away from it!” You both shout at the same time, the hand grabbing her ankle.

“Don’t look away from it, it’s a Weeping Angel.” You explain. “It looks like a statue, but isn’t a statue. Can you get out?”

“Only if I get out of my shoe.”

“You’re not wearing a shoe.” The Doctor reminds her.

“Good point.” She continues to struggle.

“Doctor, help Clara, I’ll keep an eye on the Angel.”

~

Donna was dying for a coffee and would not leave the TARDIS before she got it. Which was okay, meant you and the Doctor had some time together just walking the streets of London. It didn’t happen often, usually you were running around, saving lives and planets. It felt almost strange to be standing in a Starbucks waiting for your coffees.

You had gotten pretty good and noticing when another line was popping up, the Doctor’s eyes if not face would light up with excitement when he hears to thinks of a new tacky pick-up line. But you were certain that something as simple as coffee wouldn’t cause him to think of a new one.

Oh how wrong you were.

“Do you work at Starbucks?” He starts as you sigh, waiting for the end of this. “Because I like you a latte.”

“Where do you even find half of these? Do you have a book hidden somewhere or what?” You grab the coffees and walk out. “If you do, I’m going to burn it.”

“No you don’t!” He looks at you offended. “I thought you loved my pick-up lines.”

“Yeah, sure.” You roll your eyes.

“I love you.”

“Love you too. Where are we off to next?”

~

You were being marched down the corridor towards God knows where, looking around for the TARDIS, the Doctor, some kind of sign or signal that he was on his way to save you. “What are you looking for?” One of the guards demanded.

You pause. “You could say that I’m looking for my Mr. Right?” You offer right before a large chunk of the wall exploded, causing the six of you to fly against the opposite wall.

“Hi, I’m Mr. Right. I heard you were looking for me.” The northern accented Doctor makes his entrance as you make your way onto your feet.

“How long have you been sitting on that one?” You ask as he sonics your cuffs, releasing you from your chains.

“A while.” He admits. “Come on!” He pulls you away as you start to run towards the TARDIS and to safety.

~

You know you had done the right thing, Missy was both the Doctor’s and your friend, no matter what her previous regeneration’s actions had been. But going from adventure to adventure to being stuck in the University thanks to Nardole’s insistence that the TARDIS be more or less turned off.

The three of you were getting on each other’s nerves, thirty-five years of doing pretty much nothing. The Doctor was fine, he could teach. You on the other hand, as a married woman in the 1910, weren’t allowed to teach. Being in Wales didn’t help either.

Things were already getting tense, the Doctor couldn’t stand being in one place for too long and was becoming insufferable. The latest argument exploded over something minor said when you were found, yet again, trying to enter the TARDIS for something to do. The Doctor sided with Nardole, and after years of putting up with his attitude due to his boredom, you snapped.

In hindsight, there were better ways to deal with it, and you probably should have taken that path, but after been turned down from job after job due to your marriage, being told by both of the men that you couldn’t go see Missy because it was too dangerous even though they went in to see her almost daily and the Doctor not making an apparent effort to try and understand your frustrations at all, you couldn’t handle it. So, after a screaming match that would have woken up all of Cardiff if it wasn’t for the TARDIS’ covenant sound-proofing, you stormed out.

You had been walking around the town aimlessly, purchasing the few necessities you had run out of as you went to try and keep yourself busy as you worked off some steam. You had been walking for hours, the sun had gone down and you left at noon, before you finally made your way back to your shared apartment, where Nardole was pacing the living room and seemed to be a bit stressed.

“The Doctor and I have been looking for you.” He scolded lightly as sat down on the worn out couch. “After you didn’t come back after his next class, we both started to become worried. It’s not safe for you to be out on your own.”

“It’s Cardiff.” You rolled your eyes. “I was fine.”

“What about James Marks, eh? Could have run into another fellow like him.”

“The guy that exposed himself to a female with apparent intent to harm? Please, I’ve faced DALEKS, I can face a human criminal.” You looked over to him. “I get that you and the Doctor care, but you can’t assume I’m going to run off. I was trying to find something to do, the Doctor is an University professor and you are his valet. I have nothing. Can’t do anything, can’t help in anyway. Do you know how frustrating that is?” He thought for a second.

“Maybe we could open up a small business to keep you busy?” He offered. “That’d be nice, just something small to keep you occupied and make a little bit of extra money on the side.” You paused, trying to think of what you could do.

“I think that could work. Thank you Nardole.” You smiled over to him before you suddenly saw a small envelope on the table in front of you. “Who’s this?”

“Yours I think, the Doctor left it for you when he went out looking for you. I stayed here in case you came back.” Nardole sat next to you as you opened it to pull out the thick paper. Circular handwriting looks back at you as you read the Gallifrean.

_‘I love you. And I was wrong. Your beauty makes the morning look like the dull glimmer of the moon.’_

You smiled, cheeks reddening slightly as Nardole looked over your shoulder. “What’s it say, then?”

You paused, trying to think of what to say before you realised what it actually was. “An apology. It’s an apology.”

~

Your bow-tie wearing Doctor was out of the TARDIS, which was good. He had been stuck up there since the Ponds were taken by the Angels, which devastated you but the Doctor….the Doctor took it harder than you did.

The snow was something different, as it fell you had an eerie feeling that something was wrong. You were sure the Doctor did too, but he didn’t want to frighten or make you think that he was trying to find some alien mystery when there wasn’t one.

The Doctor wasn’t the same when the Ponds were taken, you made sure to go down and see Madame Vastra, Jenny and Strax at least once a week, at the very least to get an update of London and you’d give them and update of the Doctor. You then had something to tell him, to distract him, even if it didn’t work until Vastra called saying someone said that the one word used to describe their problem was pond. That got him on the case quick smart.

So, here you were. Strax was struggling with the memory worm, the Doctor was telling him off, the governess that had the issue and you were giggling at their antics. The Doctor looked over at you to shut up as Strax, yet again forgets the gauntlets, which caused you to raise an eyebrow and continue giggling. He rolled his eyes before grabbing your hand and turned to Clara.

“Don’t come looking for us. Forget about us. You understand?” He warned her before pushing her into the carriage, retaking your hand once he stepped back.

“What about the snow? Shouldn’t we be warning people?” Clara insisted, looking over to the two of you.

“Not my problem. Merry Christmas. Take her back where we found her.” He instructed Strax after brushing her off and started to lead you away, the both of you hearing Strax’s  _‘sir, ma’am’_  behind you before he takes off. You moved to link arms with the Doctor to stop him from dragging you off.

“Doctor, we both know that if it’s a human problem, then it’s your problem.” You gently stated, trying to hide a smirk as you realise that Clara was, indeed, following the both of you. “Humanity could be in danger, and normally you make it your responsibility to, ya know, save them.” He frowns.

“No, not this time.”

“I know you are upset, luv, but we need to keep doing what we do.” The glare alone was enough to stop the words in your mouth. “Okay, just know whatever you decide to do I’m supporting you all the way.” The two of you walked in silence for a bit as you watched the snow. “Snowmen, low telepathic field. Very alien.”

“Y/N.” He warned.

“Yes dear.” You placed your best poker face as the next sentence formed in your head. “I must be a snowflake, because I’ve fallen for you.” The Doctor’s face tightened as he tried to hide his smile.

“Really?”

“I miss the pick-up lines.” You confessed. “But I love you.” You stated firmly as he pulls down the ladder and offered you his hand to lead you into going first. He kisses your temple as you grasp the rails of the ladder.

“I love you too.”

~

Visiting Van Gogh was partially difficult. You had a bit of a past with depression, and seeing the great artist himself caused a whole lot of feelings you didn’t want to address to reappear. After rereturning to the gallery post seeing his reaction to his paintings in the 21st Century, you caught Amy crying in the TARDIS.

“Amy? Are you okay?” She wiped away her tears in an attempt to hide her reaction to your current adventure. “Oh, come here sweetheart.” You pulled her close in an attempt to console her, the both of you sat on the stairs in the control room. “What’s wrong, love?”

“After everything we did, what we showed him, why did he still do that?” You hummed, understanding her confusion.

“Depression….it’s like herpes.” She looked at you really weirdly. “Hear me out. You have your oral herpes, your cold sores, that go away with time. That’s some depression. Then you have  _herpes_ herpes, the bad kind that never goes away. You say ‘tomorrow, I’m going to do all these changes, I’m going to keep up to date with my meds and make my life a better place and I won’t have herpes because of these changes’. The next day, the herpes are gone. But the virus is still there. The symptoms, they come back and sometimes they come back with vengeance.” You paused to pass her a tissue as she dabs her eyes. “The same thing is with depression. In the case of Vincent, it’s a disease that never truly goes away, he might have felt better for a month or two but the disease came back. And it got worse. But he kept his paintings because he knew they would help people in the future, and he knew you’d go see them one day. And do you know what.” You pulled yourself away and smiled down at her. “I bet you that he thought of you and how ginger your kids would be until the day he died.” She laughed a little.

“Did we make him happy?”

“Yes, I think we did.” She nodded, pleased with that answer.

“I think I’m going to go to bed.” She said after a few minutes of quiet thinking. “Good night.”

“Good night Amy, we will see you in the morning.” You let her to go her room without any fuss, knowing that she would be fine and in the later stages of grieving in the next few days. Getting up, you walked over to the control panel and started to plot where you would ideally like to visit next, even though the Doctor and TARDIS probably had other ideas.

“Are you okay?” You looked over to see a very nervous-looking Doctor. “I noticed that…..at the gallery….you seemed to be struggling.” You smiled over at him as he came up to hold you tightly.

“I’m fine. Just had a few moments where I needed to readjust myself.” You push away at the hair covering his eyes. “Thank you for worrying.”

“Always.” He kisses you lightly. “You know, if a thousand painters worked for a thousand years, they could not create a work of art as beautiful as you.” You rolled your eyes, smiling softly.

“Do you know what? I’m just going to take that.”

~

Bill was having the time of her life out on the ice, viewing all the different things that 19th Century Britain had to offer. Meanwhile, you had lost the Doctor. You kept careful guard of your sonic screwdriver, the only valuable you had, as you wander the streets looking for him. People bombarded you with advertising, entertainment and pleading for spare change and assistance, to all you said no to. You knew the game, you weren’t losing anything.

It wasn’t until a Scottish voice behind you scared you out of your guarded state. “Hello, are you married?” You turned to see a grinning Doctor.

You hesitated. “Yes….?”

“I didn’t hear you say happily.” You let out an annoyed sigh as you slap his chest lightly.

“I’m married to you, you twat!” You exasperated.

“I know. Lucky you.” You shake your head before linking arms with him and walking off in an attempt to refind Bill.

~

The Child was beginning to freak you out. Super strong, able to communicate through phones and God knows what else, all of them was setting you off when you realised that you were in the Child’s room. Jumping through the hole in the wall provided by with Jack, you are tossed the banana the Doctor placed in place of his gun. “Don’t drop the banana!”

“I won’t!” You called back out as Jack and Rose asked why.

“Good source of potassium!” Doctor called back. “Hey, Y/N!”

“This better be important!” You moved up next to him. “What is it?”

“Are you a banana? Because I find you a-peeling!” He laughed at his joke as you punch his arm.

“Really not the time Doctor.”

~

Bill was home safe and you had just found out the Doctor had not, in fact, regained his sight after fighting the Space Zombies from Hell. You weren’t happy about the lying but you were helping him adjust to his new blind status, even though you weren’t impressed that he decided not to tell Bill.

It had been a fortnight after the incident, and you had come up with a system that allowed you to communicate where he needed to move to avoid danger or to look in the right direction without anyone knowing you were doing so, and taught him how to read braille, along with coming up with a system in the TARDIS so the Doctor could find whatever he needed whenever he needed it. He knew you were still not impressed, but you were both coping with the new changes.

“Hey Y/N!” You popped your head out of the kitchen and into the hallway at the sound of the Doctor’s voice, wiping your wet hands on a tea towel..

“Yeah?!”

“I need you in the library!” The rich, accented voice rung out.

“Hang on then!” You ditched the towel and half-jogged, half-walked to the library. “What is it?” You saw him hunched over the desk in the middle of the room.

“Can you come here please? I need you to read my palm, I’ve written something on there but I don’t know if its legible.” You sighed as you walked over and placed your head on his shoulder, looking over to see both of his palms empty.

“Doctor, there’s nothing there….”

“Ah yes, I didn’t expect you to see anything because love is blind.” You took a step back. “Y/N?”

“Okay, no, seriously, run because I am going to kill you.” He laughed at your reaction. “That was so bad it’s not even funny.”

“You love it.”

“Yeah, sure, keep telling yourself that buddy.” He stood up and you walked over to face him. “In front. Are you sure you are okay?”

“I’m fine. I’m always fine. I’m the Doctor.” He tried to reassure.

“I know. That’s why I worry.” He smiled down at you as you stood on your tiptoes and gave the tip of his nose a kiss. “We’ll be okay yeah.” He pulled you in for a hug.

“We will always be okay, I promise you that.”

~

After Vampire Fish in Venice, you needed a break. All you wanted was to watch a little bit of Netflix and relax with some junk food and maybe a nap between shows.

Rory was cool with that, he needed just a little bit to not so much process or accept, but just think over what had happened during the last 48 hours. Amy and the Doctor, on the other hand, wanted to keep going.

“An hour. Just an hour of watching Netflix, then we can go.” You pleaded. “Or you two go by yourself and do something, Rory and I don’t mind, do we Rory?”

“No, no, you lot go ahead. We are fine here.” He agreed as Amy pouted a little.

“It’s no fun if its just the two of us.” They all ignored the Doctor’s ‘hey!” in protest as they tried to figure it out. “If we watch one movie, can we go after that?”

“Sure!” Rory and you both state together.

“I have to choose.”

“Don’t care, Amy’s choice. Up to you.” You nodded as you directed the couple to the entertainment room. “Come along Doctor.” You called over your shoulder.

Forty minutes into some movie from the 22nd Century that Amy said looked interesting, the human couple were sound asleep, Amy draped over her fiancé as the Doctor sat behind you, playing with your hair as you watch the movie, staring at you as you do so.

“Alright there, dear?” You question.

“Are you Netflix? Because I could watch you for hours.”

“Hun, I love you, and I appreciate the attempt, but that’s very creepy.” You pat his arm lightly.

“I tried.”

“And I appreciate that.” You pull him in for a kiss. “Now shush, I wanna see the end of this movie.”

~

It had been five months since the Monks had taken over Earth, and the Doctor had nearly finished rehabilitating the men that were keeping you ‘captive’. With your small army nearly ready, you had to prepare a way to figure out if Bill was still Bill, or had given into the Monks reprograming.

“I think out of all the aliens we have encountered, the Monks are the worst.” You complain as the camera is taken away from the room after another recording was demanded from the two of you.

“Was your father an alien? Because there’s nothing else like you on Earth!” You looked over to the soldier who said that with a slightly raised eyebrow as the Doctor’s attack eyebrows furrowed together to form a lethal stare of death.

“Don’t you start too. I’ve never gotten it out of him.” You indicated to the Doctor.

“You’re married? He’s old enough to be your grandfather!” That angered the Doctor even more, and you knew you had to defuse the situation.

“It’s all about the experience, love.” You sent over a cheeky wink as you noticed the slight victory smirk accompanying the slight red tinge on the Doctor’s cheeks. The soldier laughs it off and moves on to complete his other duties. “You alright, love?”

“Am I too old for you?” He asked as he pulled you close. He was normally against the hugging, but never with you.

“Never! I love you always, regardless of your age, you know that.” You played with the few loose curls at the back of his head. “Can’t believe it wasn’t you who said that.”

“I was going to, someday. I had it saved away for another time.” You grinned.

“Ah well, I’m sure you have more.” You pulled away. He grinned, the red beginning to fade.

“You are out of this world you know.”

“I know. Thank you, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr to request a fic! crowleys-poppet-queen-of-asgard.tumblr.com/


End file.
